Nature has demonstrated that surface patterns can enhance adhesion. For example, the attachment devices of geckos and some insects are decorated with fibrillar structures called setae that provide temporary attachment and controlled release. See, e.g., K. Autumn, W.-P. Chang, R. Fearing, T. Hsieh, T. Kenny, L. Liang, W. Zesch, and R. J. Full, “Adhesive force of a single gecko foot-hair”, Nature, 2000, volume 405, number 6787, pages 681-685; K. Autumn, M. Sitti, Y. A. Liang, A. M. Peattie, W. R. Hansen, S. Sponberg, T. W. Kenny, R. Fearing, J. N. Israelachvili, and R. J. Full, “Evidence for van der Waals adhesion in gecko setae”, Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, 2002, volume 99, number 19, pages 12252-12256; S. N. Gorb, “Attachment devices of insect cuticle”, 2001, Dordrecht: Kluwer Academic Publishers, page 305; S. N. Gorb and M. Scherge, “Biological micro and nanotribology: Nature's solutions”, 2001, Berlin: Springer-Verlag. Previous work has focused on the development of fibrillar array-type patterned adhesives, where the fibril diameter and aspect ratio is designed to tailor the adhesion of the material. See, e.g., A. K. Geim, S. V. Dubonos, I. V. Grigorieva, K. S. Novoselov, A. A. Zhukov, and S. Y. Shapoval, “Microfabricated adhesive mimicking gecko foot-hair”, Nature Materials, 2003, volume 2, number 7, pages 461-463; N. J. Glassmaker, T. Himeno, C-Y Hui, and J. Kim, “Design of biomimetic fibrillar interfaces: 1. Making contact”, Journal of the Royal Society Interface, 2004, volume 1, number 1, pages 23-33; C. Y. Hui, N. J. Glassmaker, T. Tang, and A. Jagota, “Design of biomimetic fibrillar interfaces: 2. Mechanics of enhanced adhesion”, Journal of the Royal Society Interface, 2004, volume 1, number 1, pages 35-48; A. J. Crosby, M. Hageman, and A. Duncan, “Controlling polymer adhesion with ‘pancakes’”, Langmuir, 2005, volume 21, number 25, pages 11738-11743; S. Kim and M. Sitti, “Biologically inspired polymer microfiber with spatulate tips as repeatable fibrillar adhesives”, Applied Physics Letters, 2006, volume 89, 261911; B. Aksak, M. P. Murphy, and M. Sitti, “Adhesion of biologically inspired vertical and angled polymer microfiber arrays”, Langmuir, 2007, volume 23, number 6, pages 3322-3332; C. Greiner, A. del Campo, and E. Artz, “Adhesion of bioinspired micropatterned surfaces: Effects of pillar radius, aspect ratio and preload”, Langmuir, 2007, volume 23, number 7, pages 3995-3502; M. Lamblet, E. Verneuil, T. Vilmin, A. Buguin, P. Silberzan, and L. Léger, “Adhesion enhancement through micropatteming at polydimethylsiloxane-acrylic adhesive interfaces”, Langmuir, 2007, volume 23, number 13, pages 6966-6974; R. J. Full, R. S. Fearing, T. W. Kenny, and K. Autumn, “Adhesive microstructure and its fabrication based on the adhesive mechanism of the Gecko”, International Patent Application Publication No. WO 01/49776 A2, published 12 Jul. 2001; and K. Autumn, “Adhesive microstructure and method of forming same”, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0124312 A1, published 3 Jul. 2003. Existing approaches to develop these patterned adhesives are based primarily on top-down fabrication approaches. Specifically, lithography, imprinting, and soft lithography are the primary technologies used in the fabrication process. However, there are two limitations in current design of patterned adhesives. First, the design of fibrillar arrays as patterned polymer adhesives typically leads to non-repeatable adhesive performance over the course of multiple attachment/detachment cycles. See, e.g. A. K. Geim, S. V. Dubonos, I. V. Grigorieva, K. S. Novoselov, A. A. Zhukov, and S. Y. Shapoval, “Microfabricated adhesive mimicking gecko foot-hair”, Nature Materials, 2003, volume 2, number 7, pages 461-463; N. J. Glassmaker, T. Himeno, C-Y Hui, and J. Kim, “Design of biomimetic fibrillar interfaces: 1. Making contact”, Journal of the Royal Society Interface, 2004, volume 1, number 1, pages 23-33; C. Greiner, A. del Campo, and E. Artz, “Adhesion of bioinspired micropatterned surfaces: Effects of pillar radius, aspect ratio and preload”, Langmuir, 2007, volume 23, number 7, pages 3995-3502; and M. Lamblet, E. Verneuil, T. Vilmin, A. Buguin, P. Silberzan, and L. Léger, “Adhesion enhancement through micropatteming at polydimethylsiloxane-acrylic adhesive interfaces”, Langmuir, 2007, volume 23, number 13, pages 6966-6974. Second, the fabrication technologies listed above are inefficient and non-scalable fabrication approaches. These limitations restrict the commercial application of the respective materials.